chronicles_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Mika Harollson
Mika Harollson is the seventh girl to join Daemon's harem. She is the eldest sister and sibling in the Harollson family above Milly, Mae, and Max. Although skilled with a blade she has proved to have exceptionally high control over the magical ether and is a powerful spell caster. Appearance Mika has long brown hair that is tied into two large, loose pigtails that run down her back and has dark blue eyes. She wears white boots that have furry dark tops, black snugly fit leggings, a leather combat skirt and vest, and fingerless gloves. For armor she has a steel breastplate and a studded shoulder guard on her left side, as well as elbow guards with small steel fins atop them. Her weapon of choice is a large claymore. In Act X she loses her right eye and takes to wearing an eyepatch, black fingerless gloves, and a dark cape. She ditches the pigtails and lets her hair flow freely down her back. Her sword changes to a smaller claymore that has a wave design etched into the blade. Personality Among the three Harollson sisters Mika is the eldest and most mature. She has a very big heart and is always ready to help those in need, both with preparing travelers with weapons and supplies from their family store and acting as a professional monster hunter alongside her sisters. She cares deeply for her family and is very protective of them, especially her younger brother. She's trained to be an expert swordswoman and also a skilled magic user and knows unique spells and enchantments that are rare or thought to be impossible to cast for a human. When out on their hunts Mika acts as the leader for her sisters, and when home she acts like the den-mother of the family and manager of their store. Having a deep hatred for monsters after their parents were killed by them Mika and her sisters trained to become not only talented monster hunters but famous ones in Koskaysil, with their name being known far and wide and even to Queen Leanna. As mentioned by Tabitha in Act X there are even pictures of the sisters in the monster city Stonegate to prove their infamy among the monster community. Although Mika does love and care for her family and is generally a good person at heart, she actually harbors a deep, hidden immoral love for her younger brother, Max. She is aware that such feelings and desires for her kin are wrong, however has demonstrated low self-control and reasoning when her pent-up emotions get pushed too far. After swearing fealty to Daemon in hopes he can help her atone for her mistakes that swiftly built up during the end of Season I, Mika refers to him as her "sire" from then on. Abilities Swordsmanship: Training herself to become a monster hunter, Mika learned to wield a sword to deadly effect. She tends to use larger blades that fall just under the two-handed category so she can still have a hand free to cast magic in combination with her sword techniques. Skilled Spellcaster: Mika has studied various magics of Eden for use with her monster hunting. From small, controlled blasts of energy, to quickly casting a counter-spell to nullify other casters and their powers nearby, to even fueling her sword with enough power to lay waste to a towering building with a single swing, Mika has shown not only great power in her sorcery but also that she has a high amount of reserves as she doesn't tire easily even when throwing a great deal of power at her opponents. Maelstrom: Mika's signature spell. Said only to be only usable by alpha witches of Eden, Mika has not only learned how to cast this dangerous spell but also do so extremely quickly. When it is first started, it encloses Mika in a protective barrier while spreading its angular and erratic spell-base far and wide all around beneath her. After enough energy is summoned, the spell can then be unleashed, sending out dozens of deadly energy spires that annihilate virtually everything around Mika and reaching out far enough to reduce a large city to nothing but smoldering rubble in a matter of minutes. Despite its destructive force and taxing magical stamina needed to use, Mika still has enough reserves to stand again after casting it. Development Mika is first introduced along with her family in Act VIII when Daniel's group stops at their shop for supplies. After realizing that Mika and her sisters are professional monster hunters Daniel's group quickly pays for their things and heads back towards their parked carriage so they can leave as soon as possible. Noticing that Triska wasn't given all that she paid for Mika tries to return the missing goods, only to discover Daniel surrounded by monsters and jumps to the conclusion that he's being attacked. With her sisters joining her Mika attacks Daniel's mates, with them injuring Kroanette, Pip, and Alyssa and nearly killing the others before Daniel stops them. Daniel's group attempts to explain that not all monsters are evil but the Harollson sisters don't believe them, even after Alyssa and Specca help them avoid serious injury from attacking Star shortly afterward. Believing that Daniel is at least a good person at heart Mika and her sisters agree to let them all go but warn them never to return again. Mika is then seen later on when she and her sisters are given a monster hunting job by order of Queen Leanna. The trio venture off towards the farming village of Rees where they are told monsters have been attacking the locals, however their journey is cut short when they reach the city of Nibelvale, which had been completely overrun and destroyed by a horde of monsters who claim to be part of The Sisterhood. Although they are able to dispatch a good amount of the fiends they are quickly overwhelmed by the strength and numbers of the monsters, with Mae and Milly being slain and Mika losing her eye. With nobody else to care for around her Mika unleashes her Maelstrom attack, annihilating Nibelvale and most of the monsters in it. Rio and Alice, the ones who killed Mika's sisters, survive the attack and prepare to finish off a wounded Mika before they quickly flee from seeing Daemon and his girls approaching the scene after they had witnessed Mika's magical display. Having overheard her speaking about knowing where The Sisterhood is going Daemon heals Mika back to good health and requests that information as well. After telling them Mika loses her cool and attacks Daemon on reflex, with her then seeing that he's not human. Shortly after they all fall into a pit from the red ant girls destroying the land beneath them with their bombs. Separated from the other girls Daemon and Mika make their way through the underground mining caverns, with Mika again being saved by Daemon who guides her through the collapsing tunnels before they come across the red ant girls and their lieutenant, Saffron. After proving they are not with The Sisterhood and reuniting with Sasha and the other girls in the underground nest Mika demands to accompany them on their mission of attacking The Sisterhood, both out of revenge for her fallen sisters and also to learn more about Daemon. With a hidden City of Eden then being discovered beneath the red ant girls' nest Mika comes to learn about who and what Daemon is, what the Dark Queens of Eden are, and that not all monsters are as evil as she used to think. Feeling that this was a fight she wasn't prepared for Mika opted to return home to Max, only to discover from the red ant girls that The Sisterhood was seen near her home. Mika, Sasha, and Hollia return to her home only to discover that it had been destroyed and bodies of monsters were seen around the cottage from what appeared to be a vicious fight. With Max gone Mika passes out from shock, with her then hearing a woman talking to her in her dreams asking for help. In truth it turns out to be Aeon, the Dark Queen of time, who attempts to appeal to Mika's caring nature by both explaining and proving how Max aided two monster children, Lelu and Grace, while Mika was away. Although her story checks out Mika refuses to put off searching for Max to help her, with Aeon then dropping her act and instead blackmailing Mika to come set her free or else she'll tell Max about her hidden secret of her immoral love towards her brother. Fearing she would lose Max forever if he knew Mika becomes determined to kill Aeon at all costs and returns with Sasha and Hollia to where the others are in the ant girls nest. She proceeds to sneak down towards the barrier over the City of Eden and, after fighting and just barely defeating Nuci who was its guardian, uses the key to remove the seal around the city. Her efforts to kill Aeon completely fail and she is beaten effortlessly by the Dark Queen. To rub insult with injury Aeon takes Mika to stand before Daemon and his girls and has her reveal her secret to everyone. Content with humiliating and demoralizing Mika, Aeon prepares to kill her, and after Daemon and his girls try and fail to stop her Nuci manages to launch a surprise attack and appears to slay the Dark Queen. Mika is then thrown into the ant girls' jail and left there while Daemon and his girls prepare to attack The Sisterhood. While they're away on their mission Aeon reveals she is in fact very alive still, and proceeds to brutally torture and break the spirits of both Nuci and Mika. While Nuci becomes Aeon's slave from her ordeal, Mika only shares the same fate for a short time. Having her mind messed up from the chronofly's torture, Mika joins Nuci in assaulting Daemon and his followers in an effort to kill them under Aeon's command. Nuci fails to kill Daemon and is forced to retreat after being seriously wounded, with Mika managing to hold off all his followers for a short while before she is finally detained. Seeing her mind having been fractured from Aeon's abuse, Daemon and the girls try and eventually succeed with reminding her who she is and bringing her back to her senses. Although Mika isn't able to provide them with any useful information on how to defeat Aeon, they learn that the chronofly revealed the truth about Mika's supposedly dark secret of her molesting her brother all to spite her; she never actually did such a thing, rather she dreamed she did from drinking the wrong sedative-laced tea she made for her brother that day. Realizing she released Aeon all for nothing and fell prey to the chronofly's influence, Mika loses her resolve and finally breaks down in the shadow of her mistakes. Wishing to atone for all she's done, she begs Daemon to allow her to serve him in penance for her actions, claiming he's the only one she trusts to guide her towards redemption. Seeing that Mika is a talented spellcaster and fighter, Daemon and the girls allow her to accompany them and attempt to atone for her mistakes. It is then that Mika makes it clear she isn't a monster hunter anymore, rather she's just another sorceress in the world, and she only serves Daemon who she henceforth refers to as her sire. Harem Role Mika's role in the harem is the sorceress. She is a skilled swordswoman in her own right but her main strength lies in her magic. Her spells are extremely powerful and dangerous to use, with her often refraining from casting the heavier hitting ones when her allies are near. After the deaths of her sisters Mika has promised that she won't "hold back anymore", although how much of her power she'll choose to use when allies are near is unknown. Trivia The Harollson sisters were originally planned to be Max’s harem at Trixton Pass, with all three sisters having a deep immoral love for their little brother and regularly engaging in sex with him. Max’s original character was indifferent to the fact that they were family, showing that the women of Eden would sometimes take men in their own families as mates and that such customs were normal. This idea was scrapped as it raised more controversial topics and arguments that would have to be addressed later, and set a long-running standard that Daniel likely couldn’t have changed in his lifetime. Instead, the sisters were written as normal family members and such practices were indeed considered taboo even in Eden, except for Mika who retained her hidden desires for Max as part of her character arc. Mika was originally planned to be in Max’s harem as the Sorceress class. This was to provide a new fetish element to the story; a brother+sister romance. The idea was to have only Mika return from Nibelvale and be comforted by Max, with the two growing closer and staying together until they became mates. The idea was scrapped and Mika was instead planned to join Daemon’s harem after meeting him in Nibelvale. Artwork Mika Harollson.png Mika Harollson - Act X.png Character Sheet - Mika Harollson.jpg Chronicles of Eden - Daemon's Harem.jpg Mika Harollson 2.png Category:Characters Category:Human